


sympathy for the devil

by ZeroFizzy (orphan_account)



Series: devil town [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Demons, Angels, Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ZeroFizzy
Summary: No one knew why George hid his face. Not really. His friends had all assumed it was a privacy thing and moved on. Why wouldn't they? But they didn't know the real reason.The truth was, George was a high-ranking demon, and after some unfortunate incidents involving the Demon Queen, he was Hell's most wanted, and there was a bounty out for his head.So, when an incident with a nosy fan spreads George's face all over the internet, it's only a matter of time before figures from his demonic past catch up with him...
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: devil town [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601395
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	sympathy for the devil

**Author's Note:**

> this is either going to end up proper cool or absolutely awful, idk. also, this is the start of a series, and the plan is to introduce as many youtubers as possible as either other demons or angels or just characters, so if you have any favs you want to turn up at some point feel free to let me know in the comments :)

  
Loud footsteps. His own footsteps. Hazy street lights turned to streaks of orange paint in the corner of his eye. Orange against the black sky, the black buildings. It was all black. George blinked.

He was running as fast as he could down an icy London road, his brain struggling to keep up with his feet. His ragged breaths came out as small bursts of steam, and his legs ached, but he knew he couldn't stop. There was nothing to stop for. It was gone. Everything he'd built up, everyone he'd met over the years, his friends, that were more like brothers than anything. Gone, left behind. All because of a stupid fan who couldn't keep their camera away.

He wanted to go back. He desperately wanted to. He wanted to stroll back into his flat, whinge about the cold weather, and catch up on some low effort TV with Alex. Or go around Will's, and drink some of that grim herbal tea shite he kept in all the cupboards, and bitch about other YouTubers. It was home to him now, but he couldn't. He couldn't let himself go back. He couldn't bring his mates into this.

Eventually, as his breath started to turn to gasps and the muscles in his legs felt like they would buckle any minute, he stopped running, collapsing against a wall and sliding down until he was sitting on the sludgy ground. He buried his head in his arms. Why did it have to end like this?

"Oh, fuck. There you are, mate," a strong northern accent said from somewhere in front of him. George didn't move to look up, he'd recognise that voice anywhere.

"We've been trying t' call you for hours. Al's in a right state, he's worried sick about you, mate, you canny just run off when you feel like it,"

"I had to," George said, still not looking up

"Why?"

"You wouldn't get it,"

"Then explain to me," Will said, his voice suddenly gentle. George heard silence, then a shuffling of boots against frost as Will moved to sit down on the street in front of him.

Finally, George looked up. Will sat cross-legged on the street, deep bags under his eyes, and a stressed but sympathetic, almost understanding look on his face. George's gaze suddenly moved over Will's shoulder and-

His stomach dropped.

She was here. The Ruler of Hell, she was there, standing on the opposite side of the road, a dark figure under the light of a streetlamp. 

"Will-" George got cut off as, in the blink of an eye, the Demon Queen was right behind Will. George's instinct kicked in and, against his will, his demonic wings materialised and he reared up, acting as a barrier between the demon and Will.

The Queen, still bathed completely in shadow despite the clearer lighting, spoke in a mock-sweet tone "Ah, I see you're occupied. I'll be back with you shortly," and with that, she disappeared, leaving the street in silence.

As George let out a sigh of relief, he suddenly realised what had just happened. He'd materialised his wings in front of Will. Will knew what he was. He dared look over his shoulder, and George saw Wil looking at him in terror.

He felt sick.

"I-I'm-" George stuttered, taking a step towards Will but stopping as he saw the way Will flinched back as he did it. Fuck. Shit. He'd done it. It really was all gone. Will would tell Alex, and Alex would kick him out of the flat and tell him he didn't want to live with a freak, or a killer, or something like that. He just knew it. George threw his arms down, cursing loudly at nobody in particular. He summoned some of the last traces of his instinctual demonic energy and pictured somewhere far away, far from London, and Will, and hopefully far enough away from any demons that were after him.

"G-George, mate, wait-" he heard Will start, but it was too late. George had already teleported away.


End file.
